I'm Afraid
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Teddy no es ningún santo, y ni hablar de sus nuevos amigos. ¿Cómo se desenvuelven los chicos más guapos y atrevidos durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts? ¡Bromas, amoríos y amistades! Y en medio de todo eso, Victoire Weasley.
1. Afraid

**I'm afraid**

**_Disclaimer: ¡Ojalá fuese Rowling, por Merlin! _**

**Capítulo 1: Afraid**

El auto avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera, conducido por su padrino que charlaba animadamente con su abuela, Andromeda. Él, sentado en la parte de atrás junto a Albus, se mantenía serio y en silencio e ignoraba las miradas elocuentes y los intentos de charlar que le dirigía su pequeño acompañante. Cada tanto, su abuela hacía un comentario para animarle o se giraba para darle un dulce beso en la frente y comentaba lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross, se detuvieron frente al muro entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Aterrado pero emocionado a la vez, tomó la arrugada mano de su abuela, sabiendo que estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos de subir por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts. Un torbellino de dudas y miedos se acumularon en su cabeza y los pensamientos que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía varios días estallaron en su mente.

En Hogwarts, ¿qué dirían sus compañeros de él? ¿Qué pensarían de un niño huérfano, que no tenía padre ni madre? ¿Y si no tenía ningún amigo? ¿Y si hacía un desastre? Sí, eso era muy clásico de él. ¿Y si todo el mundo lo despreciaba, y lo odiaba? ¿Si le creían un loco que podía cambiar de forma a su antojo? ¿Y En que Casa quedaría? ¿Ravenclaw? No le disgustaba, pero no lo creía posible. ¿Hufflepuff o Gryffindor? Sí, la idea le maravillaba. Como su madre, Nymphadora Tonks, una Hufflepuff leal y buena. Si, la idea de ser un Hufflepuff le gustaba muchísimo. O un Gryffindor, valiente como su padre, Remus Lupin, o como su padrino, Harry. Eso también le agradaba mucho. ¿Slytherin? No, el no quería estar en Slytherin. En Slytherin habían personas malas como su la hermana de su abuela Bellatrix Lestrange, que había matado a su madre o el asesino de su padre, sí, seguro que _ese_ también había sido un Slytherin. Eso le asustaba.

Su padrino le puso una mano en el hombro, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Su abuela sonrió, avanzó y su cuerpo desapareció tras la barrera.

―Venga, Teddy. Es tu turno, yo iré después de ti―dijo Harry, con Albus en brazos.

―¿Solo tengo que avanzar y la atravesaré? ―preguntó, asustado.

―Sí―dijo con confianza, infundiéndole ánimos―. Corre, si estás nervioso―añadió.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió con todas su fuerzas y cerró los ojos al pensar que iba a estrellarse contra la pared, pero cuando se detuvo y los volvió a abrir, se quedó maravillado: frente a él se encontraba la plataforma 9 y ¾, con la que tanto había soñado. Sus miedos se disiparon, aunque sea momentáneamente. Harry apareció detrás de él, sonriendo ante su expresión y con un Albus muy emocionado. Miró a su abuela que observaba todo con melancolía: parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

―La última vez que vine aquí―susurró Andrómeda, sin mirarlos―fue en el último año de Dora, hace ya mucho tiempo.

―¿Con mi mamá? ―preguntó Teddy sorprendido.

―Sí, con tu mamá; y tu abuelo Ted también estaba aquí―recordó ella, sonriendo.

Teddy miró a Harry asombrado: eran pocas las veces que su abuela se permitía recordar a su hija o a su marido y muchas menos las veces que hablaba con él de ellos. Harry, por el contrario, le contaba todo lo que él quería saber sobre su padre y su madre.

―Harry..., ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viniste acá? ―preguntó Teddy, con curiosidad.

Su padrino rió.

―Mmm... Pues, la verdad, hace unos meses. Tuve que hacer un trabajo para el Ministerio―explicó―. Pero la última vez que estuve aquí como estudiante fue al terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Fue un año muy ajetreado―comentó con aire nostálgico.

Teddy no preguntó porque no había sido en su séptimo año, ya que intuía la respuesta, sin embargo siguió haciéndole preguntas:

―¿No fue ese el año en que empezaste a salir con Ginny?―preguntó, divertido.

―Sí, es cierto. ¡Y mira como hemos terminado ahora!―respondió Harry.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, incluyendo el pequeño Al: Harry se refería a que si su esposa no había acudido a despedirse de Ted, era porque tenía que llevar a la pequeña Lily para hacerse un chequeo médico. James se había ofrecido a acompañarla, junto a Ron y a Hermione.

Harry bajó a Albus, que se agarró inmediatamente de la mano de Teddy. Por el rabillo del ojo, Andrómeda vio como los dos niños miraban su reflejo en el enorme tren escarlata. Harry, que estaba acomodando en el tren el equipaje, también se giró para observar a su ahijado. Si, el chico estaba distinto. Eso no era nada extraño, ya que cambiaba de aspecto todas las mañanas, lo raro era el aspecto que había adoptado _ese_ día.

Era una réplica en miniatura de Remus Lupin, con algunos detalles de Tonks. Como la nariz, las cejas o los labios. Pero era impactante el parecido con Remus: eran los mismos ojos dorados, el mismo cabello castaño (aunque sin las canas que él siempre había visto en su profesor) y la misma forma de cara. Igual. Era tal el parecido adoptado que le había devuelto un montón de recuerdos y de detalles que creía haber olvidado con el tiempo, y, cuando se topó por primera vez con él esa mañana hasta le asustó. Había visto la expresión resignada y la reprobación en los ojos de Andrómeda, que aunque no hubiese dicho nada, sufría al ver como su nieto se aferraba a la imagen de sus padres. Se aferraba a un vago recuerdo. Tal cómo él mismo había hecho con Lily y con James, sus padres. Por eso, él le había contado a su ahijado todo lo que sabía sobre Remus y sobre Tonks. Porque quería que Teddy supiese lo fantástico que eran sus padres, quería que supiese que si no estaban ahí, con él, era porque habían muerto luchando _por él_. Porque le querían más que a nada. Quería que los conociese, como él no había conocido a sus padres.

Harry vio como Teddy le susurraba algo al oído a Albus y luego se acercaba.

―Veo que te has servido de la fotografía que te regalé―comentó Harry, mirándole. Se refería a una vieja fotografía en la que se encontraban Remus y Tonks, junto a Teddy. La había encontrado hacía años entre las cosas de Remus y hacía pocos días se la había dado a Ted. Era obvio que se había inspirado de ella para crear su nuevo aspecto.

―Sí, me fue de mucha ayuda―admitió―. ¿Te gusta?―preguntó, señalándose con una mano.

―Claro. ¡Estás muy guapo! Y has hecho un excelente trabajo: eres igualito a tu padre, pero te pareces mucho a tu madre. No lo olvides.

―Gracias, Harry―susurró Teddy.

―Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, estoy seguro. Y nosotros también lo estamos. Venga, el tren sale en pocos minutos. Escríbeme cuando llegues y ten esto, puedes comprarte algo para comer en el tren―dijo Harry, y le dio unos cuantos galeones, que él guardó en un bolsillo junto a su nueva varita―. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿seguirá estando la señora del carrito? Tendrás que contármelo cuando me escribas desde Hogwarts.

―¡Claro! Prometo que te lo confirmare―contestó Teddy, riendo despreocupadamente.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza, le puso una mano en el hombro y le despeinó el cabello. También se despidió de Albus que no paraba de decirle que iba a extrañarle muchísimo y que él también quería a ir, y de su abuela que lo abrazó y le dijo que procurara no tropezar en medio de la Ceremonia de Selección, cosa que era de esperar con lo torpe que era. Él rió, sabiendo que eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho su madre. A las 11 en punto, el Expreso de Hogwarts empezó a moverse y Teddy, ya dentro de su compartimiento saludó a Harry, Andrómeda y Al, que no paraban de hacer "adiós" con la mano. Desde lejos, escuchó el gritó de Harry:

-¡Chau, Teddy!¡Cuídate!

Siguió saludando, aún si no lo veían. Y vio como también Harry, su abuela y Albus seguían saludando sin verlo más.

_Nota de la autora: Editado 24/11/10. Créanme, los capítulos mejoran a medida que avanzan. ¿Un review? _

_Besos, Ginny. _


	2. Seat next to you

**Capítulo 2: Seat next to you**

(Asiento a tu lado)

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, sobresaltándole. Una niña pelirroja, de su misma edad, con una sonrisa de disculpa, asomaba la cabeza.

―¿Puedo pasar? El resto del tren está lleno... ―explicó.

―Claro―respondió Teddy, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Juntos, acomodaron el equipaje de la chica. Teddy la miró asombrado; ella traía por lo menos el triple de cosas que él y eso sin contar la enorme jaula donde un pájaro marrón le miraba amenazante. ¿Pero es que esa chica estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurría entrar con un pajarraco como ese a Hogwarts?

―Eh... Soy Teddy, Ted Lupin―se presentó, intentando sonreír. ¡Qué difícil!

―Hola, Teddy. ¿Puedo llamarte Teddy, verdad? En fin, yo soy Carol Henderson. Un placer conocerte, Teddy. Y dime, ¿es tu primer año en Hogwarts? ―la niña había dicho todo eso muy rápido y sin respirar.

―Esto..., eh..., sí, es mi primer año, Carol―contestó. Hablar con fluidez no era su reacción para cuando estaba nervioso, evidentemente. En eso era igual a Remus.

―¡El mío también! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Eh esperado toda mi vida para esto...!―bla, bla, bla. Y siguió hablando, hablando, y hablando. Sin parar. Él asentía, sin prestar mucha atención...

Miraba el paisaje por la ventana, disimuladamente. A la hora y media de viaje, se oyó ruido en el pasillo y un montón de gente se acumuló frente a la puerta de su compartimiento: la señora del carrito (tendría que contárselo a Harry) estaba pasando. Después de comprar algunas cosas (estaban muertos de hambre), volvieron a su compartimiento. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Entró un niño, de cabello oscuro, bajito y flacucho, diciendo maldiciones contra alguien.

―Hola, soy Dan Turner, ¿me puedo sentar?

―Claro―dijo Carol, mirándole con atención―. Yo soy Carol y él es Teddy.

El niño, Dan, hizo un gesto de cabeza para saludarlos y se sentó. Parecía incomodo.

―¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts, Dan?―preguntó Teddy, intentando cortar el molesto silencio que (milagrosamente) se había creado. Dan sonrió, emocionado, y asintió―. El nuestro también. ¡Será genial!

―Sí, supongo. Yo no sabía nada sobre la Magia, ni sobre Hogwarts hasta que recibí la carta. ¡En casa todos quedamos muy impresionados! ―contestó Dan. Carol sonrió.

―Tus padres son muggles, ¿entonces?―preguntó Carol.

―Sí, sí, son personas normales…no como nosotros... ― Carol y Teddy rieron: era una rara expresión. ¿Es que ellos eran monstruos anormales, o qué?

Pararon de reír cuando vieron que Dan los miraba con expresión enojada.

― ¿Ustedes también se van a reír de eso? ¡Pensé que eran mis amigos!

―Lo somos, Dan. Lo siento. No nos reíamos de tus padres, solo nos hizo gracia que... Ya, no importa. Lo siento―se disculpó Carol. Teddy corroboró sus palabras. El chico pareció conformarse porque volvió a sonreírles―. Por cierto, Dan, ¿por qué dijiste "_también_"? ¿Alguien se ha reído de ellos?

―Sí ―asintió―, por eso vine aquí. Verán, yo estaba en el compartimiento de al lado, pero los estúpidos que estaban sentados conmigo me echaron... Dijeron algo así como que era "_un vulgar Sangre Sucia"_... Y no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero no sonaba para nada amistoso, se los aseguro―contestó Dan, enojado.

Carol y Teddy murmuraron a la vez con ironía:

―Futuros slytherins.

―¿Qué? ¿Slytherins? ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Dan, confuso. ¡¿Es que esos dos nunca podían ser claros?

Antes de que Teddy tuviese tiempo de responderle, Carol tomó a Dan de la mano, empujó suavemente a Teddy fuera del compartimiento y salieron al pasillo. Sin escuchar las protestas de sus nuevos amigos, entró con decisión en el compartimiento de al lado, varita en mano. Está loca, pensó Teddy, loca de verdad. Y por la expresión de terror en su cara, Dan pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Carol pasó la mirada por cada uno de los cuatro chicos que estaban ahí: todos eran gordos y fuertes, parecían extremadamente estúpidos; todos menos uno. Era flaco y alto, de pelo rubio y ojos fríos que los miraban burlones; parecía el jefe. Carol plantó la mirada en él.

―Discúlpate con Dan, Yaxley―le dijo Carol al chico, con voz peligrosa y amenazante. Parecía que Carol conocía al tal Yaxley...

―No me des órdenes, Henderson―le respondió el chico―. No me pienso disculpar con un Sangre Sucia, sería humillante. No te juntes con él, Carol, es solo basura. Tú vales mucho más que eso.

―¡Arrepiéntete, Yaxley!―bramó Carol y levantó un poco más la varita―. Tengo suficientes halagos estúpidos en mi casa, Yaxley, no necesito más. Ahora, estúpido, pídele disculpas a Dan. Además―añadió―si alguien te escucha diciendo _eso,_ estarás en serios problemas.

―¿Sangre Sucia? No te preocupes por mí, Henderson. Nadie dirá nada, ¿verdad?-preguntó, mirándoles significativamente. Dan negó rápidamente, pero Teddy no contestó.

Yaxley rió y todos sus amigos lo imitaron. Teddy avanzó un paso y sacó la varita.

―¿Y tú quien eres?―preguntó Yaxley―. ¿Otro Sangre Sucia patético? ―se burló.

―Soy Ted Lupin, y esa palabra está prohibida; podrías ir a Azkaban―contestó él, furioso. ¡¿Por qué no había heredado la calma que todo el mundo decía que su padre tenía?

―¡Oh! Sí, ya sé quién eres. Eres el hijo bastardo del lobo muerto, ¿no? Sí... ―dijo, burlón. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso sus amigos. Yaxley lo miraba con asco.

―Sí, soy yo―respondió con fingida indiferencia. No le hacía

―Yaxley, discúlpate con Dan―exigió Carol otra vez.

―No. Y no me hables así: me debes respeto; soy tu prometido―comentó Yaxley. Teddy miró a Carol sorprendido: _¿prometido?_ ¡Pero si eso no se hacía desdela edad media, más o menos! Si ese chico era su prometido... ¡Pobre Carol!

Pero antes de tener tiempo de abrir la boca, Carol se había abalanzado sobre Yaxley y le había tirado una maldición (que bien podría haber sido de nivel de segundo año). Yaxley se cayó, inconsciente, con la cara llena de asquerosos tentáculos verdes. Sus enormes amigos se los quedaron mirando, como si estuvieran esperando que los atacasen también a ellos; sin hacer absolutamente nada.

―Salgamos antes de que estos estúpidos reaccionen y se les ocurra hacer algo ―les susurró Carol, y agarrándoles por un brazo los sacó del compartimiento.

Teddy estaba realmente sorprendido: Carol acababa de demostrar que era una excelente bruja. ¡Y le había dado una buena lección a su prometido!

Cuando entraron en el compartimiento, el enorme pájaro marrón (la mascota de Carol) ya no estaba dentro de la jaula, sino que estaba libre y los fulminaba con la mirada, como si estuviera regañándoles. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Un pájaro que se escapa de su jaula y los rezonga!

Dan, que no lo había visto antes, se escondió tras Teddy ahogando un grito.

Carol se acercó al animal.

―Lo siento, Asriel. Sé que no debí atacarle, pero es que lo odio tanto... No le digas a mi padre, no vale la pena... Yaxley ya se lo contará de todas formas... ―murmuró Carol mirando al pájaro.

―Ehm...¿Carol? ―llamó Teddy―. ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó, señalando al pájaro.

―¡Oh! Él es Asriel, mi halcón. No se preocupen, es inofensivo... Es solo que está algo enojado porque he atacado a Yaxley... Mi padre me lo ha regalado, es para que me vigile. No debo hablar mal de él, ni de Yaxley, debo portarme bien, y hacer honor a mi familia―explicó Carol, como si estuviese lo recitando de memoria.

―Ah...Ya, es un halcón―_seguro, un animal de lo más inofensivo_―. Cambiando de tema, ¿quién era ese tal Yaxley? Ha dicho que es tu prometido… pero, vamos, esas cosas no existen desde hace años.

Carol sonrió de costado:

―Me temo, Teddy, que esas cosas todavía existen en algunas familias muy antiguas, como la mía. Se llama Tom Yaxley, y es, efectivamente, mi prometido. Lo odio. Mi padre es muy amigo de su familia; yo lo conozco desde pequeña. Hace unos meses, mi padre ha arreglado con su familia mi futuro matrimonio con él―explicó―. Es que mi padre, es muy conocido y respetado en la comunidad mágica.. Ya saben..., es millonario, ni una gota de sangre muggle en sus venas, apoya la purificación de la sangre y todo eso. En fin, es toda una estupidez―Asriel, el halcón, hizo un extraño ruido, como una protesta―. Lo siento, Asriel, pero es la verdad.

―Carol, ¿dónde has aprendido esa maldición? ―preguntó Dan, refiriéndose al estado en que había quedado Tom Yaxley.

―En mi casa. Es que mi padre me ha enseñado bastante. Dice que para estar en Slytherin hay que tener maestría, y que no puedo estar atrasada en los estudios―rió amargamente―. Aún tiene esperanzas de que quede en Slytherin. ¡Ni de broma! ¡Yo jamás quearé allí! ―dijo Carol―. Aunque mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para que sea así: creo que hasta intentó sobornar a la directora... ¿Y ustedes? ¿En qué casa quieren estar?

Hablaron hasta que el tren llego a Hogsmeade. Teddy y Dan seguían impresionados por el resentimiento que Carol sentía hacia su padre, pero no lo demostraron.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Hagrid que lo saludó encantado:

―¡Teddy! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Por fin entras a Hogwarts! ―se fijó en su aspecto― y...¡WOW! ¡Estas igualito a tu padre! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo, amigo! ―comentó sonriente―. ¡LOS DE PRIMERO! ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR ACA! ¡PRIMER AÑO!

Teddy, Dan y Carol fueron los primeros en subir a los botes. Al ver aparecer Hogwarts, se quedaron tan maravillados que no supieron qué decir.

Hagrid los dejó frente a la puerta del castillo, donde McGonagall los esperaba (aunque fuese directora, prefería seguir haciéndolo ella). Al verle, la profesora McGonagall se quedo tan impactada por su nuevo aspecto que casi pierde el equilibrio. Le tomo unos segundos recomponerse. Carol y Teddy, que la conocían, la saludaron:

―Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall.

La directora los condujo hasta el vestíbulo, donde les dijo su característico discurso. Al entrar al Gran Salón todas las miradas se posaron en los de primero, que nerviosos hicieron una fila. Los alumnos fueron pasando, llamados por la directora, por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Teddy vio como Tom Yaxley iba directo a Slytherin, junto con sus enormes amigos; vio como Dan iba a Gryffindor (se sintió intensamente feliz por él), vio con Carol se sentaba en el taburete y el sombrero (después de pensarlo detenidamente) la mandaba también a Gryffindor.

Y Teddy deseo con toda su alma estar en Gryffindor también. Como su padre. Como Sirius Black. Como James Potter. Como Lily Evans. Como su padrino. Como Ron y Hermione. Como Ginny. Como Dan y Carol. Todas personas valientes. En Gryffindor, junto a sus amigos. Y cuando se sentó en el taburete, con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, ese era su deseo: ser un Gryffindor. Y el Sombrero se lo concedió. Todo el Gran Salón vio la enorme sonrisa de Teddy Lupin y su grito de jubilo fue tapado por los aplausos de su mesa que, contentos, le hacían un lugar para que se sentara entre sus amigos.

Y durante un segundo le pareció ver a McGonagall con una sonrisa de orgullo dirigida hacia a él.


	3. Complicated

Capítulo 3: Complicated

(Complicado)

Dan, Carol y Teddy corrían por los pasillos. ¡Su primer día de clases y ya llegaban tarde! Se detuvieron frente al aula de pociones (la primera clase del día) y golpearon. Unos segundos después, abrieron la puerta. El profesor Slughorn les miraba con expresión divertida. Horace estaba mucho más viejo, aunque seguía tremendamente gordo, algunos centímetros más bajo y su plateado bigote de morsa se veía ligeramente más poblado. A Teddy le tomó unos segundos reconocerlo, y cuando lo hizo le devolvió una inocente (y totalmente falsa) sonrisa.

―¿Os habéis perdido? ―preguntó.

Los tres chicos se aferraron a la excusa que el profesor les acababa de dar, ya que en realidad se habían quedado dormidos.

―Sí, eso mismo señor, es que Hogwarts en _tan_ grande... ―mintió Dan con fingida desorientación.

―Está bien, pasen. Hay tres asientos libres en el fondo de la clase―dijo Slughorn entre risas. Por lo visto le parecía muy gracioso que se perdieran.

Al acercarse a sus asientos, se dieron cuenta que no solo había alumnos de Gryffindor, sino que también estaban los Ravenclaws. Ya sentados, sacaron sus libros _Filtros y pociones mágicas. _Solo después de estar sentados varios minutos, recuperando el aliento después de correr tanto, se dieron cuenta de que la atención de la clase no estaba puesta en los libros, sino en el frente de la clase donde en un gran caldero de hierro, descansaba una poción espesa y amarillenta. Slughorn volvió hablar:

―Bueno, como les decía antes que llegasen sus compañeros, lo que harán hoy será hacer esta poción―señaló el caldero con una mano―. ¿Alguien sabe qué es?

Varios alumnos, entre ellos Teddy, se pararon en puntitas de pie para ver mejor. Teddy no tenía ni idea de que poción podía ser, pero vio con alivio como Dan (y la mayoría de la clase) tampoco reconocía la poción. Solo 3 manos se alzaron en el aire, dos de Ravenclaw de la primera fila y la otra de Carol. Él y Dan la miraron sorprendidos. Slughorn la señaló.

―¿Sí, querida? ¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó.

―Me llamo Carol Henderson, profesor.

―¿Henderson? ¿No estarás emparentada con Austin Henderson, verdad? ―preguntó, repentinamente interesado.

Carol suspiró cansinamente; parecía enojada.

―Sí, señor, es mi padre―masculló.

―¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! Fue alumno mío, ¿sabes? Aunque claro, estuvo en Slytherin.

―Ajah…―repuso la pelirroja―. La poción es una poción para el sueño. Con tomar unos tragos caerás dormido al instante, por lo menos veinticiatro horas―explicó, antes de que el profesor tuviese tiempo de lanzarle otra pregunta sobre su familia.

―¡Excelente, señorita Henderson! 10 puntos para Gryffindor―comentó con entusiasmo. Carol sonrió triunfante―. Bien, pueden comenzar. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Agarren los ingredientes del estante. Tienen 30 minutos.

A Teddy le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta de que las pociones no eran lo suyo. Se le daba pésimo y su torpeza no le ayudaba en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor: Carol se las apañaba muy bien, su poción mostraba un aspecto muy parecido al que debería tener, e, increíblemente, la poción de Dan era perfecta. Tenía el espesor adecuado y el tono grisáceo que las instrucciones describían, un olor delicioso, a hierbas, salía del caldero. Parecía sumamente concentrado, pero desvió sus ojos hacia la poción de Teddy que en ese momento comenzaba a hacer grumos y se tornaba de un fuerte color naranja.

―Baja el fuego, Teddy. Y revuelve constantemente, como dicen las instrucciones―susurró Dany volvió a prestarle atención a su poción. Teddy gruñó, y le obedeció. Al instante, la poción se aclaró y tuvo un color ocre, que se acercaba más al color de la poción de Carol.

Slughorn comenzó a pasearse por las mesas, observando los resultados de sus alumnos. La mayoría eran satisfactorios. El profesor aprobó la poción de Carol con unos comentarios alentadores, pero ella lo ignoró. Soltó unas exclamaciones de sorpresa al percatarse de la cuasi perfección de poción de Dan, a quién preguntó el nombre, y como era costumbre, se sorprendió de que fuese hijo de muggles. Luego, Slughorn se detuvo especialmente en Teddy. Lo miró con desilusión.

―¿Usted es el señor Lupin, ¿no? ―Teddy asintió―. Sí, yo conocí a tu padre. Pobre Remus... Era un buen hombre, aunque se le daban pésimo las pociones.

―Lo sé, mi padrino me lo contó. Mi madre tampoco era buena. Y yo debo haberlo heredado de ellos―explicó Teddy. Pero Slughorn no parecía escucharle más, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al escuchar la palabra "padrino". _Debí haberlo supuesto,_ pensó Teddy, _otro más obsesionado por Harry_.

―¡Oh, pero claro! ¡Eres el ahijado de Harry Potter! ¡Acabo de recordarlo...! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veo! Aunque claro, he estado oyendo mucho sobre él, como de costumbre. A él sí que se le daban bien las pociones... ―Y siguió hablando y alabándole a él y a Harry, y olvidándose completamente de lo mal que había hecho su poción. Pero, aunque sea, Teddy sacó una conclusión de las clases de pociones: las odiaba y las odiaría para siempre.

En la tercera clase del día, Encantamientos, un entusiasmado Profesor Flitwick los recibió. Para gran alivio de la mayoría de los Gryffindors, compartían la clase con los Hufflepuff, y no con los Slytherins. Sentados en la primera fila, Teddy miraba con preocupación a Carol. A pesar de que la pelirroja había logrado hacer un Hechizo Levitante a la perfección (junto a otros cuantos alumnos), no parecía estar prestando ninguna atención a la clase. Parecía alterada y paranoica, y se sobresaltaba con cada susurro de Dan o de Teddy, miraba hacia todos lados con ojos desorbitado como si esperara que algo terrible fuese a suceder. Y no se equivocaba; algo ocurrió.

De golpe, una luz cegadora inundó la sala y un enorme halcón marrón (que Teddy reconoció como Asriel, la mascota de Carol) surgió de la nada. Todas las miradas se posaron en el ave y se oyeron varios gritos asustados. El halcón se dirigió directo a Carol, que lo miraba fijamente. Asriel dejó caer un sobre amarillento, con un extraño emblema en la parte posterior. Ella no se movió, sino que miró horrorizada a sus amigos. Teddy entendió lo que pasaba: alguien le había enviado una carta vociferadora a Carol. El sobre empezó a abrirse solo y una profunda y enojada voz resonó en la sala:

―¡Carol Marie Henderson! ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO? ―gritó la voz, que Teddy asumió que pertenecía a su padre―. ¡No tienes consideración alguna por mí! Soy tu padre, tienes que respetarme. ¿Gryffindor? ¡¿GRYFFINDOR? ¿Pero qué le has hecho a tu familia? ¿¡Es que no te importamos? Somos Hendersons, Carol, Hendersons. Ya estoy lo suficiente avergonzado de ti con tus ideas… tus ideas tan… ¡tan asquerosas! ¡Toda nuestra familia ha estado en Slytherin por generaciones! ¡TÚ ERES LA MALDITA EXCEPCIÓN! ―rugió, aun más fuerte. Teddy, a pesar de estar a miles de quilómetros de distancia de él, tenía ganas de golpearlo por todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo―. ¡Y estoy lo suficiente avergonzado de ti como para que andes atacando a tu futuro marido en medio del Expreso de Hogwarts! ¡QUÉ HUMILLACIÓN, QUé VERGÜENZA! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Tendrás que disculparte con él, niña, y frente a todo el colegio. Es una orden, así que no te atrevas a desobedecerla―exclamó el hombre―. Y ten cuidado con quién te juntas, porque Tom me contó que andas con un asqueroso… hijo de muggles… y un traidor a la sangre. ¡Y esas no son compañías para una Henderson, Carol. ¡Me das asco! ¡ASCO…!

Cuando la voz de su padre se extinguió, los ojos de Carol estaban empañados en lágrimas y su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca. El silencio de la clase, de pronto, fue sustituido por un molesto murmullo; pero Carol ni se inmutó: siguió mirando el suelo con las palabras de su padre resonando con fuerza en sus oídos. El Profesor Flitwick intentó poner orden sin mucho éxito.

Cuando Teddy se decidió a consolarla, Carol pareció reaccionar: se levantó y salió corriendo de la clase, aún llorando. Asriel, su halcón, emprendió vuelo detrás de ella. Pocos segundos después la clase terminó.

Dan y Teddy la buscaron por todo Hogwarts (le pidieron a unas niñas de 3° que buscaran en su cuarto y en los baños de chicas), pero no pudieron encontrarla. Tampoco asistió al resto de las clases del día.

Cuando, de tarde, Dan y Teddy llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, vieron que Carol estaba sentada sola en un rincón, aún pálida pero sin rastro de las lagrimas. Corrieron hasta allí, pero ni siquiera cuando estuvieron parados frente a ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Dan fue el primero en hablar:

―¡Carol! Te estuvimos buscando todo el maldito día. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Pero Carol no respondió, se limitó a seguir acariciando su largo cabello pelirrojo durante un buen rato.

―Carol... ―susurró Teddy, con una voz más suave que la de su amigo. Se sentó lentamente a su lado, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Finalmente, Carol lo miró y murmuró con un hilo de voz:

―Tengo ganas de dar un paseo por los jardines.

Y sin esperar respuesta los sacó de allí.

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Empezaba a oscurecer y pronto tuvieron serias dudas sobre si su paseo estaba o no permitido. Hacía frío, pero ninguno quiso volver. Se sentaron en el pasto, recostados sobre la pared de roca. Poco a poco, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de Carol, que intentaba ahogar sus sollozos. Dan y Teddy intercambiaron una mirada: ¿y ahora qué hacían?

Teddy volvió a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Carol se aferró a él, abrazándole con fuerza y llorando en su pecho. Teddy correspondió al abrazo. Dan le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espaldas a su amiga, mirando horrorizado como la pelirroja temblaba en los brazos de Teddy. Al cabo de un rato, Carol se calmó. Su respiración volvió a ser acompasada, y sus sollozos se fueron apagando, aunque las lagrimas no paraban.

―Carol... ―preguntó dulcemente Dan―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Seguía sentada entre sus dos amigos, recostada en el hombro de Teddy.

―Todo Hogwarts sabe lo que dijo mi padre...―balbuceó Carol―. Todos saben que debo disculparme con Tom Yaxley... Todos saben que mi padre me odia y que me considera una asquerosa traidora a la sangre... ¡Mi padre me humilló frente a todos!

―No te preocupes, Carol, para mañana todos ya se abran olvidado de todo esto―intentó animarla Dan. Carol río amargamente.

―¡Dan, esa es la típica frase que nunca se cumple! Todos se van a acordar para siempre. Y los Slytherins nunca van a dejar que se olvide... Y Yaxley me va a torturar el resto de la vida con esto...

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, pero tampoco le dieron importancia. Dan acercó una mano temblorosa el rostro de Carol, secándole las lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Su piel estaba helada.

―¡Carol, estas helada! ¡Volvamos al castillo, si seguimos bajo la lluvia vamos a terminar todos en la enfermería... ―comentó Dan, y se levantó. Teddy se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a su amiga. Carol le sonrió; ya no lloraba. Caminaron, otra vez en silencio, hasta la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron, estaban empapados y La Dama Gorda les recibió a regañadientes. Al entrar, se toparon con alguien que los miraba enojada. Era McGonagall, la directora.

―Sr. Lupin, Sr. Turner, Sra. Henderson: ayer, en el banquete de bienvenida, me pareció haber dejado bastante claro que no se podía salir después de las 8:30. Y por si acaso no lo saben, son las once de la noche―intercambiaron una mirada: ¿cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? ¡Era tardísimo!―. En fin, no he venido para esto―agregó con severidad―. Sra. Henderson, su padre se ha comunicado conmigo hoy. Me ha informado de que debes disculparte con Tom Yaxley durante el almuerzo de mañana, y me ha dicho que si no lo haces debía castigarte severamente.

―Eh... Sí, profesora. Mañana me disculparé.-dijo Carol.

―Me alegro, señorita Henderson. Y solo para que se quede tranquila, le aseguro que no va a volver a recibir otro vociferador de su padre. Y ya que la he defendido frente a él, Señorita Henderson, espero que no me desilusione y no vuelva a pelearse con el Sr. Yaxley. Con una vez que haya mandado a su padre a la... con una vez que le haya mandado a callarse es más que suficiente. (N/A: Por si no se entendió, McGonagall lo mandó a la mierda).

―Descuide, profesora. Gracias―se apresuró a decir Carol.

―Está bien. Vayan a dormir, ustedes tres. Buenas noches―les lanzó una mirada severa y se fue.

―Uff, nos salvamos... ―comentó Dan. Sus dos amigos asintieron.

En cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la cama, se quedaron dormidos. Había sido un día demasiado largo.

Editado 24/11/2010, por Steph Lovegood Black.


	4. Things have changed for me,and that's ok

**Capítulo 4: Things have change for me, and that's ok...**

(Las cosas han cambiado para mí, y eso está bien)

Era jueves, y todos los alumnos de 1º año de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban acumulados en la puerta de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esperando a su profesora, que aún no habían visto. Teddy estaba extremadamente emocionado, ya que estaba seguro que Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras iba a ser su asignatura favorita.

Carol le dio un codazo, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, para que mirara hacia el otro lado. Cuando Teddy la vio, no pudo más que mirarla fijamente. La profesora Horne era muy guapa, pero a la vez muy extraña. Era flaca y alta, de cabello lacio y totalmente negro. Su tez era extremadamente pálida, y contrastaba con unos intensos ojos violetas.

Se sentaron en la primera fila, y la profesora empezó a hablar:

―Mi nombre es Emily Horne, soy la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y seré su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras―hablaba con voz calma, pero dura―. Primer año, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, es un año muy importante en Hogwarts, donde aprenderán lo básico sobre el Mundo Mágico. Así que les pido que se esfuercen al máximo y den lo mejor de ustedes en esta clase―dejó de hablar unos segundos, para que sus palabras hagan efecto en los alumnos―. No aceptaré, tampoco, que hablen mientras yo hablo, que usen la varita si no se les pide, o que no presten atención― dirigió una enojada mirada al fondo de la clase, donde Tom Yaxley charlaba en susurros―. Saber defenderse de las Artes Oscuras es algo importante y que podría salvarles la vida, por lo que si alguien no piensa tomarse esta clase en serio, o no le interesa lo que van a aprender aquí; pueden irse. Aunque luego no volverá a ser bienvenido en mi clase― explicó, y esperó unos segundos, mirándolos fijamente, pero nadie se movió ni dijo nada―. Bien, veo que todos quieren aprender. Me alegro―dijo, y sonrió por primera vez.

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, Teddy deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. No pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado y sorpresa al ver que una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba toda su mejilla, y que solo se podía ver si sonreía, cruzaba la cara de su profesora. Y no fue el único en asustarse, todos sus compañeros hicieron muecas de desagrado. Emily Horne, no se alteró. Una mano temblorosa, de una niña de Slytherin, se levantó vacilante en el aire.

―Supongo que querrá preguntar qué fue lo que me sucedió para terminar así― dijo Horne. La niña no contestó, pero la profesora lo tomó como un sí. Todos la miraban, expectantes―. Voldemort fue derrotado en el mismo en que yo entré a Hogwarts. Yo crecí odiando y temiendo a Lord Voldemort, y cuando él volvió a aparecer, no lo dudé y me uní a una organización secreta llamada la Orden del Fénix, para luchar contra él. En una pelea, mientras me enfrentaba con Bellatrix Lestrange, fui atacada. No sé bien qué sucedió, pero probablemente haya sido una maldición de Magia Negra muy avanzada. Tuve suerte de sobrevivir, así que no me quejo de la cicatriz…

El silencio era total. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía; nadie miraba a Emily Horne. Teddy sintió la misma sensación de profundo odio que había sentido cuando le contaron cómo habían muerto sus padres. Bellatrix..., la personas que más odiaba en el mundo. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía asqueado de que por sus venas corriera la sangre de un Black, la misma sangre de Bellatrix Lestrange... Odio, odio, odio... Era lo único que sentía en ese momento. No se había dado cuenta cuándo, pero se había parado y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

―Siéntate, Teddy―murmuró la profesora Horne. Ted la miró sorprendido: primero, no sabía que su profesora lo conociese, segundo, estaba seguro que ella no era de esos profesores que llaman a los alumnos por sus nombres ―mucho menos diminutivos―, sino que siempre los llamaba por sus apellidos. Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando tranquilizarse, y volvió a sentarse. Sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos.

Emily Horne volvió a sonreír, y otra vez la espantosa cicatriz atravesó su cara.

― ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ―preguntó con voz calma. Otra mano se levantó y la profesora la señaló.

― ¿Por qué se sigue estudiando Defensa si ya nadie corre ningún peligro de ser atacado? No hay ningún Mago Tenebroso como Grindelwald o Quien-Usted-Sabe…

―Una pregunta muy común, y con una respuesta bastante obvia. ¿Alguien sabe por qué se sigue estudiando la materia? ―preguntó, mirando al resto de la clase con infinita paciencia.

La mano de Teddy fue la primera en levantarse.

―¿Sí, Lupin?

―Aunque Voldemort esté muerto, siguen habiendo mortífagos libres. Muchos quieren volver a justarse, o buscan un nuevo amo… Muy esporádicamente, hay ataques. Por otro lado, hay magos que trafican productos o ladrones que están dispuestos a usar Magia Negra. Un Mago Tenebroso no es lo único que puede perturbar el Mundo Mágico―explicó Teddy.

―Excelente respuesta, Lupin. 10 puntos para Gryffindor―comentó Horne―. Ahora, un punto a aclarar. Veo que algunos de ustedes siguen temiendo el nombre Voldemort―varias personas se estremecieron―. Bien, de aquí en adelante no quiero oír que lo llame _"Quien-tu-Sabes_" o "_El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_", o ninguna de esas cosas. Deben aprender a llamarlo Voldemort o Riddle. ¿De acuerdo?

Se escucharon varios _peros_ y un murmullo de disconformidad.

―"Temerle a un nombre incrementa el miedo a la cosa en sí". Eso es lo que decía Dumbledore, y tenía mucha razón. No tienen que temerle a Voldemort, no es más que un mago, y está muerto ―dijo la profesora―. ¿Quién, en esta clase, sí dice su nombre?

Teddy sonrió levemente y levantó la mano. Él siempre lo había llamado Voldemort, sin ningún problema. Su abuela, con el tiempo (y bajo las insistencias de Teddy), se había acostumbrado a escuchar el nombre del Mago tenebroso sin temblar, pero seguía llamándolo _Quién-tu-Sabes _la mayoría del tiempo. En la casa de su padrino, era distinto. Para todos era Voldemort, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso tanto de ellos como de él mismo. No era más que un asesino. Un estúpido mago que había destruido familias (incluida la suya), sediento de poder, y con ambiciones estúpidas. Y ya estaba muerto; su padrino lo había matado. No había que temerle. Eso era lo que le había enseñado Harry desde que era pequeño, y él estaba de acuerdo. Voldemort era Voldemort, nada más.

Tres manos más se levantaron. La profesora Horne esperó unos segundos. Por último, en silencio, Carol Henderson levantó su mano, vacilante. Los Slytheris la fulminaron con la mirada pero Teddy la miró sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que la familia de Carol era de Slytherin? ¿Una de esas familias, que en secreto, seguían creyendo en los ideales que había tenido Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores? En otras palabras, ¿no eran los Henderson de esas personas que llamaban a Voldemort _El Señor Oscuro _o_ El Señor de las Tinieblas_?

Carol había demostrado, otra vez, ser diferente a su familia.

Entonces, Tom Yaxley se paró y camino hasta su lado con descaro.

―Baja la mano, Henderson. Nosotros no lo llamamos por su nombre. Es como un insulto hacia _Él_―le susurró Yaxley al oído. Carol no se inmutó, ni lo miró.

―Yaxley, vaya a sentarse. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por su descaro―dijo la profesora Horne. Carol la miró agradecida―. Bien. Abran sus libros en la pagina 103.

Teddy abrió su libro en la página correcta. Un gran titulo rezaba: _Apogeo y Caída de Lord Voldemort_. Todos miraron sorprendidos a su profesora. ¿Ese tema no iba en Historia de la Magia? ¿Y no se daba como en tercero?

Emily Horne volvió a sonreír.

―Supongo que querrán saber por qué voy a dar este tema, si forma parte de Historia de la Magia―dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Hubo un asentimiento general―. Bien, soy consciente que la clase del profesor Binns se puede volver un poco_…agobiante..._ Este es un tema importante, y no quiero que nadie se lo pierda por estar charlando o dibujando en clase de Binns―Los alumnos rieron: habían tenido Historia de la Magia el día anterior, y nadie había prestado atención. Se habían dedicado a charlar en voz baja con sus compañeros, y a garabatear en los libros; tal como Horne acababa de contar―. Yo también estudié en Hogwarts, y Binns también fue mi profesor, así que sé lo que se siente. Por lo que me pareció lo más sensato dar el tema en mi clase―Hizo una pausa, y miró el reloj―. De deberes quiero que me hagan un ensayo sobre Lord Voldemort de por lo menos 30 cm. Y para los que no lo llaman por su nombre, deben traerme escrito "Lord Voldemort" 50 veces en un pergamino― Hubo un bufido general: ¡Estaban llenos de deberes! ―. Pueden irse.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Editado 16/12/10. Fueron cambios menores pero cobrarán más importancia para la historia.

Un beso.


	5. It's pretty cold for late September

**Capitulo 5:**** It's pretty cold for late September**

(Bastante frío para ser fines de setiembre)

Ted, Carol y Dan estaban en clase de transformaciones, con el profesor Sweeney.

―15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Lupin― gruñó el profesor. Teddy masculló algo, pero no lo oyeron. Estaba furioso.

El profesor Sweeney era un hombre flaco y alto, de pelo rubio entrecanado y con una expresión de odio y vehemencia, mezclado con una cínica sonrisa de orgullo. Había estudiado en Dumstrang, pero al ser rechazado allí como profesor de transformaciones, Sweeney había tratado de obtener el puesto en Hogwarts. Y había tenido éxito; la directora McGonagall lo había aceptado. A pesar de no pertenecer a ninguna de las casas, tenía cierta preferencia por los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws, no por prejuicios, sino que en Dumstrang apreciaban la astucia y la inteligencia. No tenía ningún interés en el valor de los Gryffindors o en la lealtad de los Hufflepuff, y por lo tanto, solía ser menos generoso con los alumnos de esas Casas. No los odiaba, sino que los ignoraba... a todos, menos a Ted Lupin. A él sí que lo odiaba, y no sin razón.

Unos meses antes, en la primera clase de transformaciones…

―Me pregunto cómo será el profesor Sweeney. Espero que sea bueno…―comentaba Dan. Teddy negó con la cabeza.

―Me dijeron que es como una momia... ―reconoció Ted. Los tres rieron.

―¿Eso cree? ―preguntó una voz grave y amargada a sus espaldas. Era Sweeney, y era obvio que no estaba contento―. Pues serán 30 puntos menos para su casa, señor...

―Lupin. Y estoy en Slytherin―mintió, convencido de que con eso tendría menos probabilidades de salir castigado. En un gesto casi incosciente intentó ocultar el escudo de Gryffindor que adornaba su túnica.

Sin embargo, cuando ya creía que iba a salirse con la suya, otra voz sonó a unos metros de distancia:

―¿Tú, un Slytherin? ―gritó Yaxley―. ¡Ja! ¡Ni en tu mejor sueño, maldito león! ―se burló.

La cara de Sweeney se contrajo de rabia, y los alumnos pudieron comprobar que realmente parecía una momia.

o―¿Me ha mentido, Lupin?― preguntó Sweeney. Ninguno contestó, pero en su intento de contener su rabia para no hechizar a Yaxley allí mismo, dejó ver el escudo de su túnica. Al profesor no le pasó desapercibido―. Bueno, como iba diciendo, serán 30 puntos menos por insultarme, otros 20 por mentirme y 10 menos a estos dos―señaló a Carol y a Dan―por seguirle el juego.

―¡Pero ellos dos no hicieron nada!―protestó Teddy.

―Cállese, o le sacaré 10 puntos más. Lo felicito, señor Lupin: logró que Gryffindor perdiera 70 puntos en tres minutos―lo alabó con sarcasmo―. Y agreguémosle 5 puntos a Yaxley por decirme la verdad. Ahora, entren al salón.

Cuando Sweeney ya no podía oírlo, les susurró:

―Realmente es una momia―Carol y Dan asintieron, ocultando una sonrisa.

Ya tenían un nuevo enemigo, y este era bastante más difícil de atacar que Yaxley. Ted se sentó en la segunda fila, con Carol y Dan a su lado. Durante toda la clase, "La Momia" (como lo llamaban ahora) se limitó a molestarlo y a burlarse de ellos. Con profunda satisfacción, Teddy descubrió que las transformaciones se le daban bastante bien. Fue de los pocos en poder lograr transformar su fosforo en un alfiler, y La Momia estuvo obligada a darle unos cuantos puntos. En las siguientes clases les fue fácil recuperar los puntos que habían perdidos, pero su relación con Sweeney no mejoró.

Y ahora, unos meses después, la relación con él no había hecho más que empeorar.

_Podría ser el peor enemigo de mi padre y estar enamorado de mi madre_, pensó Ted con frío sarcasmo. Río al verse comparando a Sweeney con Severus Snape, recordando como el odiado profesor de su padrino terminó siendo su secreto protector, un héroe. Pero La Momia no sería un héroe ni siquiera en sus mejores ―o peores―sueños.

El resto de las clases de transformaciones transcurrieron como la primera, con comentarios hirientes, miradas de enojo y burlas insultantes. Sweeney era de las personas que más odiaba en Hogwarts, sin duda, y solo superado por Tom Yaxley, a quien el profesor había adoptado como su alumno predilecto. Carol y Dan lo odiaban tanto como él, y pasaban varias horas criticando a La Momia.

El martes de tarde, Dan y Carol jugaban una entretenida partida de Ajedrez Mágico en la Sala Común, mientras que Teddy los animaba desde su butaca favorita. De repente, un grupo de chicas que habían estado observándolos desde una esquina, se dirigió hacia ellos. Una chica de tercero, de cabello rubio teñido, vestida con una minifalda demasiado corta y con una camiseta fucsia sin mangas (horrible, en opinión de Carol), se plantó a pocos centímetros de Teddy, que se había parado y la miraba con expresión extraña.

―Tú eres Ted Lupin, ¿no? ―preguntó con voz chirriante. Teddy asintió, y todo el grupo de niñas soltó una risita tonta―. Yo soy Roxie Stich, tu admiradora. Y ellas son mis amigas―explicó, señalando al grupo de chicas que lo miraba embobada―. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? Estoy segura de que nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos...― comentó, y le guiñó un ojo provocativamente. Teddy, la miró, entre sorprendido y aterrado. ¡Se hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso!

―Lo siento, Roxie, pero hasta tercero no puedo ir a Hogsmeade― se disculpó, algo aliviado. Salir con una chica no estaba entre las cosas que tenía pensado hacer este año.

―Por eso no te preocupes. Si alguna persona que sí tenga autorización para ir, te invita, puedes ir. McGonagall me lo confirmó esta mañana― respondió Roxie, muy alegremente.

Teddy retrocedió asustado y se tropezó con el sillón, cayendo sentado, intentando retroceder aun más. Carol hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse de la cara de su amigo y Dan lo miraba asombrado.

―Eh...No, Roxie, no puedo. Es que―_Necesitaba una buena excusa... ―, _es que he quedado con Carol y Dan―mintió. Dan lo miró sorprendido, y Carol soltó una carcajada y lo miró maliciosamente. Teddy le suplicó con la mirada pero...

―No te preocupes por nosotros, Ted―se adelantó Carol, sonriendo―. Ve con Roxie a Hogsmeade, estoy seguro de que se van a divertir muchísimo, ¿no? ― comentó, y giró su cara hacia Roxie, fingiendo inocencia.

―Entonces, ¿quieres venir? ― preguntó la chica, sonriéndole. Antes de que Teddy pudiese decidirse por la manera menos hiriente de negar la propuesta de Roxie, Dan se había acercado a ella y dijo:

―Claro que irá, Roxie. Ted no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Teddy se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir. Se vio incapaz de negar las palabras de su amigo, temeroso de ser demasiado rudo con la chica. Además, todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrar una buena excusa...

―Está bien, Roxie. Iré a averiguar con la profesora Horne si necesito una autorización de mi casa, o algo así ―se resignó Teddy.

Roxie pareció conforme, ya que murmuró un _"nos vemos, entonces"_ y se alejó seguida de todo su grupito de amigas. O casi todo, porque una niña, también vestida de rosa pero con el pelo lacio y negro, se quedó allí, quieta. Los tres se la quedaron mirando, hasta que ella dijo:

―Soy Lane, y…Daniel, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-preguntó. Dan se sobresaltó, pero enseguida le sonrió.

―Claro, Lane―contestó.

Iban a la lechucería, caminando a paso lento. Dan, a diferencia de su amigo, estaba muy emocionado por tener su primera cita: parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no paraba de hablar sobre Lane y Roxie. Ted estaba, simplemente, harto.

―¡Quieres callarte! ¿¡A quién le importa con quién mierda salgas?―gritó, de muy mal humor.

Dan se paró en seco, sin saber si sentirse enojado, ofendido o triste. Pero Carol miraba el cielo oscuro, donde brillaba una hermosa luna creciente. Faltaban pocos días para la luna llena, y Dan y Carol sabían (había sido de las primeras cosas que Teddy les había contado) que su humor cambiaba radicalmente cuando esa fecha se acercaba. A pesar de no transformarse en lobo, Ted sí tenía la sangre de Remus y por lo tanto la luna alteraba su estado de ánimo. Dan también se dio cuenta de que el mal humor de Ted era, en parte, por la luna. Pero no iba a dejar que le gritara y no siquiera recibir una disculpa de su parte. Ted pareció darse cuenta de su error y compuso una mueca, seguida de un suspiro resignado:

―Lo siento, chicos. No quise gritarles. Es que, ya saben, la luna llena se acerca...― a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro que la luna fuese la causante de su mal humor, pero era una buena escusa, y se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Dan.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, convencido de que era la luna, y no él, aunque Teddy sabía que sí le había afectado. Carol, en cambio, lo miró con reprobación. _Ella no cree que haya sido la luna_, comprendió Ted, _sabe que fui yo. _

Ninguno habló por un rato, hasta que Carol, harta del incómodo silencio, largó un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a parlotear sobre todas las nimiedades que pasaban por su mente. Dan y Ted se lo agradecieron con una media sonrisa silenciosa.

Varios días después, los de primer año tendrían su primera clase de vuelo, con los Hufflepuffs. Teddy estaba sumamente emocionado: siempre le había encantado volar, y su padrino le había enseñado desde muy pequeño.

Por eso, quedo gratamente sorprendido al enterarse que Mme. Hooch estaba enferma, y que en su lugar les daría clase Ginny Potter.

―¡Ginny! ―gritó, y se acercó a abrazarla.

―Hola, Teddy. Me alegro de verte― lo saludó, con una gran sonrisa―. Hola chicos, supongo que ustedes serán Dan y Carol, ¿verdad?―los dos chicos asintieron.

―Me alegra conocerla al fin, Sra. Potter. Teddy nos habló mucho de usted― señaló Carol. Dan también le sonrío, pero con un poco más de timidez que su amiga.

―Harry te manda saludos, Teddy. Y los niños también. Fue difícil convencer a Lily para que no me acompañase aquí: quería venir a verte― Teddy sonrío, contento de tener noticias de la pequeña―. Y Andrómeda se queja de que no le escribes lo suficiente y que no contestas todas sus cartas.

―¡Pero si le escribo tres veces por semana! Y le he contestado todas sus cartas, menos la última, y para eso tengo una muy buena escusa. ¡Me la mandó ayer! Y además, estuve muy ocupado con las clases― se justificó.

―¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en Hogwarts, profesora? ― preguntó Dan.

―No lo sé, pero espero que solo me queden unos días más. Estoy muy contenta de volver a estar en Hogwarts, pero ir y venir hasta aquí todos los días me cansa mucho.

―Sí, pareces medio muerta, Ginny―río Ted, mirando su cara pálida y ojerosa.

―Lo sé. Y recuerden no llamarme "Ginny" cuando estemos en clase―les advirtió en un susurro, pocos segundos antes de dar por comenzada lalección.

La clase fue muy divertida. La escoba que le había tocado a Teddy subió a su mano con sólo pensarlo, y hizo todos los ejercicios a la perfección. Dan y Carol no lo hicieron mal tampoco. Después de estar un largo rato practicando, Ginny finalizó la clase dando unas vueltas en su escoba, a pedido de los alumnos que deseaban ver volar a la famosa jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies.

Teddy:

¿Vienes a comer a casa el sábado por la tarde? Harry, Ginny y los enanos estarán aquí. Invita también a tus amigos

Hagrid

―¡Genial! Podrán conocer a mis… bueno, a los niños! ―exclamó Teddy, sin saber cómo denominar a los hijos de su padrino―. Aunque tendremos que comer algo antes de ir: Hagrid cocina pésimo―dijo entre risas.

Así que el sábado de tarde, después de haber merendado, se dirigieron a la casa del guardabosque, que los recibió con una agradable sonrisa.

―Adelante, pasen, pasen... Hay suficiente lugar para todos... ―los saludó el semi-gigante.

Los Potter ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, y a penas asomaron la cabeza Albus y James se abalanzaron sobre él en un intento de abrazarlo primero. Harry lo saludó junto con Ginny, contento de verlo.

―Ellos son Carol y Dan ― los presentó.

Al rato, tanto Dan como Carol dejaron de llamar a Harry y a Ginny "Sr. y Sra. Potter", y empezaron a llamarlos por sus nombres. Lily se mantuvo sentada sobre la falda de Teddy todo el rato, mientras que él la distraía cambiando su aspecto y poniendo caras graciosas. La noche pasó entre carcajadas y anécdotas graciosas, y pronto todos agradecieron que Ginny hubiese llevado algo rico para comer y rechazaron sutilmente los emparedados de Hagrid. Dan entretuvo a Albus haciendo que su varita soltara chispas rojas, y no se contuvo de alardear lo bien que lo hacía, guiñándole un ojo a Albus que era el único que no se cansaba del truquito. El chico no paró hasta que Carol, harta, se había lucido haciendo que de su varita salieran chispas de todos los colores, y se amontonaban formando formas y dibujos brillantes que flotaban en el aire, que parecían fuegos artificiales. Dan se enfurruñó, pero Harry se mostró algo asombrado del nivel de magia de Carol, aunque procuró disimularlo. Los tres contaron todo lo que habían aprendido desde el comienzo de clase, y Dan y Teddy hicieron varias demostraciones. Carol se limitó a aplaudirlos junto al resto.

Ted tardó poco rato en darse cuenta de que James sentía cierta atracción por Carol y aprovechando que nadie podía oírlo le susurró:

―¿Enamorándote de mi mejor amiga, Jamsie? ―le dijo, riendo por lo bajo y con una sonrisa burlona. James se sonrojó pero contestó:

―¡Claro que no! ―_obviamente sí_. Teddy río y lo despeinó juguetonamente, sabiendo que lo haría enojar. Al rato notó que el comportamiento de James era extremadamente obvio, y Carol no tardó en notarlo. Ted le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero ella sólo rió y siguió charlando con James. Sin embargo, el metamorfomago no se despegó de ellos en todo el rato y se mostró muy sobreprotector...y pesado.

La cena terminó bastante tarde, y los tres pequeños estaban ya dormidos. Al despedirse, Harry recordó algo.

―Teddy, pasaremos navidad todos juntos en Grimmauld Place, pero luego vendrás a casa durante el resto de las vacacione, si te parece bien. Andrómeda va a irse de vacaciones al Caribe, para la exposición que organiza el Ministerio sobre Objetos Mágicos Antiguos Recientemente Encontrados. Volverá para Fin de Año.

―¡Claro! ―asintió emocionado.

Teddy Lupin odiaba su casa en el n°12 de Grimmauld Place, era un hecho. Odiaba ver el Tapiz del Árbol Genealógico de su familia, donde el nombre de Bellatrix Black se unía con el de Rodolphus Lestrange, donde el nombre de su abuela había sido quemado, junto al de Sirius. Odiaba su casa porque, como muchas otras cosas, le recordaba a diario que en sus venas corría sangre de un Black. La misma sangre de la asesina de su madre. Una sangre asesina. E incluso cuando sabía que no todos los Black eran malos, que su abuela era la persona más buena que él conocía, seguía odiando vivir en Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, adoraba la casa de los Potters, en el Valle de Godric. Era como su segunda casa, donde siempre había sido bien recibido, donde había compartido risas con su padrino y donde había podido nombrar a sus padres, y hacer preguntas sobre ellos. Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle un poquito más sobre Remus, o como los Merodeadores habían hecho travesuras en Hogwarts. Donde todos, él y su abuela incluidos, eran una familia. ¡Y pasar las vacaciones ahí con su familia allí estaría genial!

―¿Y a dónde dices que va la abuela? ¿Al Club de Antigüedades Caribeñas? ―preguntó Ted.

―A una exposición sobre Objetos Mágicos Antiguos Recientemente Encontrados―le recordó, para su sorpresa, Carol―. Es como un museo que se organiza cada cincoaños, cada vez por un Ministerio de Magia diferente y en un lugar diferente. Este año va a ser en el Caribe y es organizado por el Ministro Shaklebolt. Exponen los últimos objetos mágicos encontrados, como pensaderos de la Edad Media o esqueletos de Kneazles prehistóricos. Es muy aburrido―explicó.

―¡Es increíble! ¡Lo sabe todo! ¡Parece Hermione!―comentó Hagrid. Teddy asintió, explicándoles a sus amigos quién era Hermione.

―Es una exposición muy interesante. ¿Cómo lo sabías? ―preguntó Ginny.

―No tiene ningún misterio―aclaró la chica, ya que Dan parecía alucinada―. Es sólo que mi padre suele ir y la última vez tuve que acompañarlo―suspiró cansinamente―. Fue en Rusia, aunque el Caribe es mucho más tentador. Pero esta vez no iré: nunca me había aburrido tanto como entonces.

En ese momento, Ted se acordó de algo.

―Eh...Harry. Necesito que me firmes una autorización para...para ir a Hogsmeade con una...amiga―hubiese sido un tanto más creíble si no se hubiese ruborizado y no hubiese vacilado tanto.

―¿Hogsmeade? ¿No se supone que hasta tercero no puedes ir? ― se sorprendió su padrino.

―Eh...bueno, sí. Pero parece que si alguien que sí puede ir te invita, y si tienes una autorización, puedes ir. ¡Pero mira que si no quieres firmar no importa! ―se apresuró a añadir, esperanzado.

―Claro que sí puedes ir, Ted―se adelantó Ginny, que empezaba a entender―. No te preocupes, cariño, te divertirás.

―¡Eso es porque no sabes con quién voy! ―masculló Teddy en voz baja.

―Hablaré con Emily mañana― aceptó su padrino, sonriente.

―¿Emily? ¿Te refieres a Emily Horne, la profesora de DCAO? ―preguntó Dan―. ¿La conoces?

―Sí, claro. Suele llamarme una vez por año para que dé una clase detallada sobre licántropos para los alumnos de quinto―explicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca había entendido por qué lo necesitaba para dar tal clase, pero no le molestaba―. Es muy simpática, ¿no?

―Sí, pero muy estricta. Y me espanta la cicatriz que tiene en la cara...―comentó Dan.

Por un momento, Teddy supo que Harry estaba pensando en la culpa que Bellatrix Lestrange tenía en la cicatriz del rostro de su profesora. Se sintió unido a su padrino por un sentimiento que no era el cariño, sino el odio. Odio por la persona que había matado a su madre y que sabía que Harry odiaba por otras tantas razones. Ambos hicieron grandes esfuerzos para controlarse.

―Bueno, es hora de que se vayan a dormir. ¡Es tardísimo! Si McGonagall los ve despierto los mata, y de paso, supongo que me mata a mí también por haberlos dejado―dijo Harry, mientras se despedían―. Venga, los acompañaré hasta su sala común.

N/A: Espero que les siga gustando. Editado 16/12/10.

Un beso, Steph.


	6. You know I'll Take Your Hand

**Capítulo 6: You know I'll take your hand... **

(Sabes que tomaré tu mano...)

Llegó noviembre, y con él la visita a Hogsmeade. Teddy, aunque seguía nervioso por la idea, terminó acostumbrándose. Dan seguía extremadamente eufórico. Sólo faltaba una semana para _el gran día_ (como lo llamaba Dan) o _el día de mi sentencia de muerte_ (como solía decir Teddy).

Estaban los tres sentados en la sala común, acompañados por Lizzie Swann.

Lizzie era la compañera de cuarto de Carol, y pronto se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas. Era una niña muy simpática, de largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azulados. Aunque Lizzie no era tan amiga de Dan y de Ted como Carol, se llevaban muy bien y los cuatro pasaban bastante tiempo juntos.

―¿Y ustedes qué van a hacer el sábado, mientras nosotros estamos con Roxie y Lane? ―preguntó Dan, mirando a Carol.

―Carol va a ayudarme con transformaciones; ya saben que se me da pésimo―se adelantó Lizzie.

―Pero es que la Momia no ayuda mucho a sacar buenas notas― gruñó Teddy, que cada vez odiaba más al profesor Sweeney.

―Hablando de deberes por hacer, ustedes deberían ponerse a hacer los deberes para Slughorn― añadió Carol.

―¿Por qué dices "ustedes" y no "nosotros"? ¿Tú no vas a hacerlos?

Carol rió.

―Claro que sí, pero yo puedo hacerlos el sábado. Ustedes estarán muy ocupados con sus citas.

―¡Cierto!―gimió Teddy.

―Lo haremos el domingo―gruñó Dan, desplomándose en la alfombra fuente al fuego―. Ahora no tengo ganas.

Teddy, sin embargo, arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando, agarró un pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a escribir sobre _Las trescientas diecinueve especies de helechos que se usan en una Poción Revitalizante. _

―¿Quién buscaría trescientas diecinueve especies de pastos para hacer una poción, cuando puedes comprar una crema hidratante en una farmacia?―preguntó Dan, totalmente alucinado―. Hay cosas del mundo mágico que nunca voy a terminar de comprender…

Todos rieron.

El sol se colaba molestosamente por la ventana esa mañana, por lo que Ted se despertó temprano. O de eso se intentaba convencer él, que insistía en que los nervios por la salida a Hogsmeade no tenían _nada que ver_.

―Estás muy guapo, Teddy―lo saludó Carol, cuando lo vio bajar a la Sala Común.

El chico se había metamorfoseado, y ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo y claro. Estaba, también, unos cuantos centímetros más alto (no se iba a permitir ser más bajo que Roxie, claro).

―Sería un tanto más creíble si no fueses mi mejor amiga.

Carol río.

―Estoy segura que Roxie también lo cree. ¡Venga, ánimos!

―¿Y qué hay de mi?―saltó Dan, acercándose a ellos―. ¡Yo soy mucho más lindo que Teddy!

―¡Qué modesto, Dan! ―remarcó Carol con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Carol se despidió de sus amigos en la puerta, donde los esperaban los carruajes. Teddy no tardó en divisar a Roxie y a Lane, y se acercaron a ellas.

―Hola, cariñito―saludó Roxie, y Teddy pensó que era la chica más cursi que hubiese visto jamás.

Los cuatro subieron a un carruaje y Roxie, como si fuese la protagonista de una fiesta, habló todo el camino. Ted se lo agradeció mentalmente: él no hubiese sabido qué decir. Hogsmeade estaba igual que la última vez que Teddy lo había visto con su abuela, unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, a Dan y a Roxie (que tampoco había estado ahí nunca) les pareció maravilloso. En cuanto bajaron del carruaje, Teddy se arrepintió de no haber traído una cazadora. Si setiembre había sido frío, noviembre lo era aún más. Se preguntó como Roxie, que llevaba una minifalda, no se moría de hipotermia. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba cancanes, pero al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba mirando (N/A:¡Miraba las piernas! ¡No malpiensen!), Ted desvió la mirada y se ruborizó.

Siguieron caminando juntos unas cuadras, o eso creía Teddy, porque cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que ni Dan ni Lane seguían con ellos. Roxie se explicó.

―Han doblado en la esquina anterior, por lo visto querían estar solos―lo dijo como si ella también lo deseaba.

_Genial_, pensó con sarcasmo. Mientras miraba las distintas tiendas a medida que iban avanzando, se dio cuenta de donde estaban. Si no se equivocaba, a unos pocos pasos estaba...

―¡Es Sortilegios Weasley! Ven, vamos a ver―exclamó Roxie, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la tienda.

El lugar, donde antes estaba Zonko, ahora estaba ampliado y ocupaba todo una gran esquina que daba a la calle principal. Las vidrieras de las tienda estaban tal cual (¿o aún mejor?) de lo que Teddy lo recordaba. Eran de colores alegres, con imagines en movimiento y luces de colores. A un costado se veía la imagen de un niño que se agarraba la lengua después de que otro, que estaba dibujado como un diablito que no dejaba de reír, le había echado picante mexicano. En la puerta, se veía el lema (dos varitas cruzadas de forma horizontal bajo dos W mayúsculas superpuestas) y en letras iluminadas se destacaba el lema de la tienda: SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY: ¡VIVE LA ALEGRÍA! ¡DIVIÉRTETE!

Cuando entraron, Teddy suplicó que ninguno de sus casi-tíos estuviese atendiendo ahí. Si lo veían con Roxie se reirían de él hasta que cumpliera treinta! Eso sería muy clásico de George...

Como suponían, la tienda estaba llena de gente, muchos de los cuales eran alumnos de Hogwarts, así que les fue difícil acercarse a las mercancías. Había una zona dedicada especialmente a los niños y a su vez, esa zona se dividía en otras zonas: una sección Wonderbruja donde estaban los productos para niñas enamoradas (Teddy suspiró aliviado cuando Roxie fue para otro lado), trucos muggles, etc. En otras secciones habían artículos para magos y brujas adultos y, por supuesto, una zona (que ocupaba gran parte del lugar) destinada a los fuegos artificiales.

Teddy lo atrajo a una zona donde estaban los "libros bromideas" que consistían en una especie de revista que aparentemente estaba en blanco, pero que después de comprarlas el propietario (y solo las personas que el propietario de la revista quisiese) podrían leer. Traían ideas para hacer bromas, tres por libro, y era uno de los productos que más se vendían.

―Es mi producto favorito―comentó Roxie.

―Sí, están geniales. Les tengo mucho cariño, ¿sabes? La idea fue mía y además yo planee muchas de las bromas que van escritas―explicó Teddy con orgullo.

―¿En serio?―Roxie parecía que iba a empezar a saltar de la alegría.

―Bueno, en realidad fuimos yo y mi mejor amiga, Victoire―admitió Teddy.

― ¿Tu mejor amiga, dices? Pero pensé que tu mejor amiga era esa pelirroja, Henderson, que siempre os acompaña a ti y a Daniel…

―Bueno, sí. Tienes razón―admitió, mientras buscaba una manera de definir su relación con Victoire―, en realidad Victoire es más como mi prima―se corrigió el metamorfomago, intentando descifrar por qué el tono de Roxie había cambiado tan radicalmente al nombrar a Victoire.

Fue en ese momento que, al dar un paso hacia atrás, chocó contra alguien que gritó:

―¡Oye, niño, ten más cui...! ―el hombre se cortó al reconocer a Ted―¡Teddy!, no te había reconocido.

―Hola, George. ¿Siempre tratas así a tus clientes? ―saludó a su casi tío.

―No, sólo a los que me chocan mientras me paseo por la tienda―bromeó―. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? Creí que los de primer año no podían venir a Hogsmeade. ¡Espera, ya se! ¡Te has escapado! ―adivinó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

―No―se defendió Teddy, sin saber si sentirse ofendido por tal osadía u orgulloso de que lo haya creído lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir un pasadizo secreto en tan poco tiempo. En seguida recordó que Fred (a quien no había llegado a conocer) y George habían descubierto un pasadizo en su primera semana, eso le hizo sonreír―. Es que Roxie me ha invitado―confesó, y se giró para presentar a la chica.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba ya demasiado tiempo callada y que miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos a George, como si estuviese parada frente al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

―Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Weasley―balbuceo Roxie.

―Es una chica muy...linda, Ted―comentó George para no mentir descaradamente, y mirándolo con cara de _"si le digo al resto de la familia que estas acá vamos a hablar de esto por meses"_ y aguantándose la risa.

―¿Verdad? Bueno, pues nos vemos, George―se despidió―. Vámonos, Roxie

Rápidamente Roxie se repuso, y volvió a comenzar a hablar sin parar. Teddy se sorprendió al ver que se sentía mucho más cómodo cuando la chica hablaba y que no le molestaba. Además, su tío George le había herido profundamente el orgullo. Roxie era linda. Y simpática. Lo pensó unos momentos, y se decidió a apreciar su cita. Después de todo, no era para nada mala.

Caminaron juntos por la calle principal, mirando las tiendas y puestos, y hablando. Roxie no tardó en tomar su mano, y él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Se sentía a gusto.

―Empieza a hacer frío, cariñito, ¿te parece si entramos ahí?―preguntó la rubia, y señaló con la mano que tenía suelta una esquina. Era Cabeza de Puerco.

Teddy largó una carcajada.

―No, Roxie―sonrió―. Ese lugar no es muy recomendable, o aunque sea no para nosotros. Mejor vamos a las Tres Escobas; es mucho mejor.

―Vale―dijo, y se encaminaron hasta allí.

Las Tres Escobas estaba repleta de gente, que intentaba huir del frío de afuera. Se sentaron en una mesa de una esquina, y pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Ninguno de los dos había probado (Andromeda siempre le decía que era demasiado chico); y a los dos les encantó y les ayudó a entrar en calor. Estuvieron hablando de banalidades por un rato, hasta que Roxie mencionó el Quidditch. No es que la chica supiese mucho, pero era algo que a los dos les gustaba.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y que ya había empezado a anochecer.

―¡Wow…! Venga, vamos… Nos tenemos que ir, que si no nos van a matar―exclamó Roxie, y esta vez fue Teddy quien la tomo de la mano, y la apuró a salir de allí.

La mayoría de los carruajes ya habían partido, y cuando llegaron, el Profesor Sweeney tachó sus nombres de la lista y los fulminó con la mirada ―procedimiento al cual Teddy ya se había acostumbrado―. Lo miraron con odio, y se apresuraron a subir a uno de los carruajes. Fue ahí, entre risas, que Teddy notó que faltaba algo…, mejor dicho, alguien.

- Roxie… ¿Dónde estarán Dan y Lane?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, hace rato que no los vemos… Pero la verdad, es que no estaba prestando mucha atención― admitió, y soltó una risita. Ted también rió; habían estado demasiado concentrados charlando―. ¿Vendrás conmigo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, entonces?

―Claro, Rox―Ted respondió sin dudarlo, la había pasado muy bien. Roxie era una buena amiga, e incluso, ahora, tras haber pasado todo el día con ella, se sentía bastante estúpido de haberse sentido profundamente tentado de rechazar su oferta.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó.

Cuando se despidieron frente a la puerta del comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban cenando. Teddy buscó con la mirada a Dan y a Carol, y al divisarlos ―no era difícil teniendo en cuenta como el pelo pelirrojo de Carol llamaba la atención―, fue a sentarse con ellos. Carol estaba riendo disimuladamente y Dan parecía enfurruñado.

―¿Hey, cuál es el chiste?―preguntó sentándose junto a Dan. Como ninguno de los dos lo había visto venir, se sobresaltaron―. ¿Cómo te fue con Lane?

Carol volvió a reír a carcajadas.

―Daniel―Carol imitó a la perfección la voz de Lane―no se ha divertido mucho, al parecer. Venga, Dan, cuéntaselo.

―Lo que pasó es que…―murmuró Dan, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos…

Cuando Dan y Lane, tomados de la mano, se alejaron de los otros dos chicos al doblar la esquina, todo iba bien. Lane era muy sociable, como Dan, así que rápidamente encontraron temas de conversación, un tanto menos triviales que los de Teddy y Roxie. Después de haber caminado un rato (como había dicho Dan, ya no sentían los dedos de los pies) decidieron entrar a Mme Puntipié, un pequeño salón de té adornado con tonos pasteles y flores de olor empalagoso por todos lados. A pesar de que los dos lo catalogaron como _extremadamente cursi_, estaban cansados, así que no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en una de las mesitas redondas junto a una ventana. Una señora de cachetes regordetes y colorados, que se presentó como "_Miss Cookie, para servirles"_ fue quien los atendió. Pidieron un té, que para su gusto estaba demasiado dulce. En un intento de remover su té, Lane tiró el tarrito de porcelana, que se rompió con un golpe, seco, y toda el azúcar se desparramó. En ese mismo momento, Miss Cookie traía los panqueques flameados que habían pedido, y en el preciso instante que Dan se inclinó para intentar arreglar el desastre, la bruja dio un golpe con su varita para quemar el panqueque. ¿Resultado?: Dan golpeó la varita, que salió volando mientras echaba chispas. Las cortinas rosas comenzaron a echar un humo negro que se expandió por todo el Salón, provocando las toses (y risas disimuladas) de los clientes. En un intento de apagar el fuego, Dan invocó instintivamente un _Aguament_i (Flitwick había nombrado ese hechizo en una de sus clases anteriores), pero lo pronunció mal y un chorro demasiado grande inundó la habitación.

―Bueno, aunque sea apagué el fuego―había comentado Dan, unos minutos más tarde, para romper el silencio que se había creado a su alrededor. Miss Cookie los fulminaba con la mirada, mientras arreglaba con su varita el lugar. Todos los clientes se habían ido; los únicos que quedaban eran Dan y una malhumorada Lane.

―Ya está. Ahora, jóvenes, les agradecería si… ¡NUNCA MÁS PONEN UN PIE AQUÍ! ¡NUNCA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS…! Y que sepan que informaré de esto a la directora de Hogwarts.

―Pero yo no… No ha sido mi culpa. Fue Turner―se excusó, y señaló con un dedo acusador a su acompañante

―¿Quéee? ¿Yo? ¿Sólo yo? ―repitió Dan, furioso―. Fue culpa de los dos. Además, yo ya me disculpé, pero tú no.

Y tras decir eso salió maldiciendo de la tienda, sin poder creerse que horas antes hubiese estado babeando por la estúpida de Lane. Recorrió solo el pueblo un rato (como era hijo de muggles nunca había estado ahí) y cuando se aburrió, volvió al castillo, lamentando no haberse quedado allí con Carol y Lizzie.

―Y eso fue todo―concluyó Dan, mirando a Ted y a Carol―.Nunca más pienso hablar con esa harpía de Lane Stich.

―¡Eres un exagerado! No puedo creer que te hayas peleado con ella por una estupidez como esa― exclamó Ted.

―¡Es una estúpida! ¿A que sí, Carol? ―preguntó, buscando el apoyo de la chica.

―Claro―respondió ella, distraída.

―Parece que la pelirroja está pensando en otras cosas― rió Ted―. ¿En qué piensas?

Carol salió de sus pensamientos.

―En ti―contestó simplemente, con sinceridad―. Cuéntanos cómo te ha ido con tu rubia teñida.

―¡No la llames así! ―la defendió Teddy.

―Ah, parece que el niño se ha enamorado―replicó la pelirroja, con sarcasmo―. Qué, ¿demasiado guapa para ti, Ted Lupin?―se burló, despeinándolo como si fuese un niño de tres años.

Dan no paraba de reír.

―Ja. Ja. Qué graciosa. No me he enamorado de nadie. Rox y yo solo somos amigos―afirmó Teddy, con una pizca de frialdad y voz cortante.

―¿Rox? ― la chica rió―. ¿Y dices que no estás enamorado? ¿Y ella cómo te llama? ¿Teté?

―Basta, Carol. Que vas a hacer que se sonroje… ―la detuvo Dan, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Vale…¡Pues qué falta de sentido del humor que tenéis los dos!―se resignó―. Saben… Dentro de dos meses es el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw. ¿Eso les va a sacar una sonrisa, par de malhumorados?

Y, pues sí, eso les alegró el día.

_Nota de la Autora: Otra vez, editado 16/12/10. _

_El capítulo está dedicado a quienes me dejaron reviews: sol potter black (como siempre, muchas gracias), kari-uchiyama (¡gracias! Espero que sigas por aquí (: ) y:_

_Zori: Hola, guapa. Tu review fue lo máximo, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me dejaste de lo más emocionada. Sí, tus cálculos son correctos: Victoire entra en el tercer año de Ted, pero te aseguro que la verán mucho antes, aunque sea una poquitas veces. Mil gracias, y espero que te guste también este capi… _

_Y, bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido la cita con Roxie? ¿Creéis, como Carol, que es insoportable o coincidís con Teddy en que es una buena chica? Decídmelo en un review, ¿sí? Beso, Steph. _


	7. All around me is fast moving

**Capítulo 7: All around me is fast moving…!**

(¡Todo a mi alrededor se mueve muy rápido..!)

Habían estado preparando este día toda la semana. ¡_El_ día! ¡El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada! Toda la Casa Gryffindor estaba contentísima, y apoyaba al equipo. Teddy, Carol y Dan (ayudados por unos alumnos de cuarto) habían hecho un gran cartel que decía "¡ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!" con grandes letras rojas y dorados, y un león que rugía con ferocidad. Todos tenían dibujos de los colores de la Casa pintados en sus mejillas, mostraban banderas y agitaban sus bufandas. La Sala Común se encontraba en un extraño estado entre la emoción y la tensión previa a un partido. Las gradas estaban completamente llenas, una parte de Hufflepuff alentaba a los gryffindors, y otra a los ravenclaws. Por otro lado, por supuesto, las serpientes alentaban a los ravenclaws, sólo por las ansias de ver perder a los gryffindors.

Teddy y Carol estaban contentos, pero Dan, que era la primera vez que vería un partido no cabía en sí de la emoción. A un costado de las gradas, Roxie, Lane y el resto de sus amigas hacían de porristas y deletreaban "GRYFFINDOR" agitando pompones para los costados. Más tarde Carol afirmaría, entre risas burlonas, que se habían comido una efe, ante un enojado Ted que las defendía en vano.

En el centro estaban los comentaristas, Jessica y Mike Wood, dos mellizos que estaban en segundo de Gryffindor.

―Señores y Señoras…―empezó Mike.

―Alumnos y Alumnos…―siguió Jessica.

―¡Magos y Brujas! ―exclamaron a la vez―. Para nosotros es un placer presentar… ¡El primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch de este año! ¡Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!

―Y ahí entra el magnífico, encantador, grandioso, gloriosos, victorioso… ¡equipo de Gryffindor! ―rugió Jess―. Los golpeadores son Edmund y Eric, los cazadores son Kristen, Jacob y Calleigh; la guardiana es Alice y, por último, nuestra buscadora: Angela Weaver. ¡Un aplauso para ellos!

Las gradas aplaudieron con entusiasmo (sobra decir que los Slytherin no participaron en la cálida bienvenida, con unas pocas excepciones).

―Por otro lado, recibamos al equipo de Ravenclaw―rugió Mike, con muchísima menos emoción. Los alumnos ya se estaban preguntando cuanto durarían sin que McGonagall los eche por favoritismo―. Rachel y Robert; Emma, Roger and Ryan; Laura; y el buscador es Johnny Carter.

Otra vez, aplausos.

Los capitanes se dieron las manos amistosamente.

―¡Y el juego comienza! ―exclamaron Jessica y Mike a la vez. Las apuestas a por quién ganaba, a escondidas de Mcgonagall, empezaron a correr. Ravenclaw tenía muchos jugadores nuevos, lo que favorecía a Gryffindor. Y para algunos jugadores de los leones, este año era el último, y jugaban con su mayor esfuerzo. Pero, a pesar de todo, el partido era bastante justo.

Las escobas se levantaron inmediatamente, los jugadores fueron a sus puestos. Kristen, Jacob y Calleigh, los cazadores de Gryffindor, apuntaron el primer tanto, pero no les fue fácil. Ravenclaw, con una jugada muy ingeniosa, los empató. Los bateadores de ambos equipos defendían a sus compañeros. Aunque Robert, un golpeador de Ravenclaw de segundo, no pudo evitar que una bludger golpease fuertemente al buscador en la pierna. Por suerte, no se la fracturó.

Iban 60-40, con Gryffindor perdiendo por unos pocos puntos. Kristen le pasó la quaffle a Calleigh, que se la pasó a Jacob, que se la devolvió a Kristen… que anotó otro tanto.

Las gradas escarlata se elevaron en aplausos. Carol, Dan y Teddy gritaban con fuerza y agitaban sus bufandas. Dan estaba alucinado.

―Es mejor que el football…―repetía, con los ojos bien abiertos. Ese cometario le arrancó una mirada interrogante a Carol, y una risotada a Ted.

―¡Claro! ¡Es mucho mejor que cualquier deporte muggle, Dan!

Y entonces, un reflejo dorado pasó sobre el hombro de Angela, la buscadora de Gryffindor, y luego por el del buscador de Ravenclaw. Era como si la Snitch Dorada se estuviese burlando de ellos. Pero los buscadores no dudaron; se lanzaron hacia la pelota voladora en picada, fuertemente agarrados a sus escobas, sin desviar la vista de su escurridizo objetivo.

Por un momento, nadie se movió, nadie respiró. Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta. Carter, de Ravenclaw, estiró su mano y sus dedos parecieron tocar la pelota. Pero no. Angela fue más rápida y con un movimiento ágil atrapó la Snitch entre sus manos.

Hooch silbó.

―210-60 ¡Gryffindor gana! ―exclamó.

La voz de los comentaristas se escuchó por encima de los aplausos y gritos provenientes de las gradas.

―¡Espero que hayan apostado a lo grande, leones! ―gritó Mike, eufórico.

―¡Yo lo hice! ―apuntó Jess, su melliza―. Esos dos Ravenclaws me deben unos cuantos galleones…

No duraron mucho con sus comentarios sobre apuestas; McGonagall no tardó en sacarlos. Eso sí, Jessica Woods salió con una bolsita bien llena de galleones.

―WOW, esto es genial. ¡Amo el Quidditch! ¡De verdad, Teddy, quiero ir a ver un verdadero partido de quidditch! Fuera de Hogwarts, quiero decir… ¡Es lo mejor del mundo! Vieron cómo se movían y… ―Dan hablaba sin parar, emocionado.

―Bueno, te avisaré cuando haya uno. A Ginny y a Harry suelen darles entradas gratis…―lo complació Teddy, riendo.

―Venga, chicos, vamos a apurarnos. Dicen que hay fiesta en la sala común―les informó Carol, y se apresuraron por llegar.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de gente. Todo el mundo estaba eufórico. La fiesta duró hasta el anochecer. Bueno, o en realidad, la fiesta apta para menores duró hasta esa hora, porque a penas el sol se hubo ocultado, los prefectos (_esas personas que se suponían que eran justas y buenas_) habían echado a todo el que no estuviera, por lo menos, en tercero, para poder seguir con una fiesta más animada. Obviamente, ninguno de estos alumnos estuvo muy de acuerdo, y ni hablar de Dan, Teddy, Carol y Lizzie. Al prefecto no le fue fácil sacarlos de allí: ellos querían quedarse a toda costa.

Al final (tras haber agotado a los prefectos), que tenían miedo de que Horne, la jefa de Casa, se apareciera, _viera a esos enanos allí y los mandase todos a la cama_, llegaron a un trato: se quedarían hasta las 9 de la noche en la Sala Común y tendrían que hacerles todos los deberes que les habían mandado para las vacaciones. Cuando por fin los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos (con una sonrisa de conformidad), todos tuvieron que admitir que esos cuatro sí que sabían cómo manipular a alguien. ¡Estarían haciendo deberes todas las vacaciones, por Merlin!

La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad pasó _muy _lenta. Las clases se hacían tediosas, los alumnos ya no escuchaban, lo que ponía de mal humor a los profesores…lo habitual de todos los años.

Cuando por fin llegó el viernes, todos ya estaban más que dispuestos para ir a sus casas. ¡Se merecían unas vacaciones!

El viaje en tren fue muy entretenido.

―¡La navidad es mi época favorita del año! Si hay algo que admiro de mi padre, es su habilidad para dar grandes fiestas. Generalmente, organizamos un baile, y vienen cientos de invitados con ropas lujosas… Lo malo es que Yaxley y su familia están invitados…

―En mi casa la Navidad es totalmente distinta―explicó Ted―. Generalmente, todos (los Weasleys y los Potters) vienen a mi casa, y si bien la comida es genial, me deprime. Una vez, hace dos años, todos fuimos a La Madriguera porque en mi casa había una invasión de dyxies. ¡Fue mucho mejor! Aunque a Victoire le encanta la Navidad.

―¡Estoy tan ansioso por llegar a casa! ―exclamó Dan―. No sé nada de mi familia desde hace ya bastantes semanas; no tengo muchas maneras de comunicarme con ellos…

―¿Por qué? No entiendo… ―se sorprendió Carol―. Por lo que nos has dicho, tus padres son muy simpáticos y se preocupan por ti.

―Claro―dijo Dan, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, lo que provocó una mueca en el rostro de Carol y Teddy. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a eso―. Pero no se llevan bien con las lechuzas. Cada vez que les escribo, me piden que por favor encuentre rápido otro medio para comunicarnos, porque las lechuzas del colegio hacen desastres con ellos. Además, mi hermanita les tiene miedo.

―Y, entonces, si no usan lechuzas, ¿cómo hablan tus padres con sus amigos? ―preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

―¡Pero, Carol, si los muggles no usan lechuzas! ―rió Teddy―. Hablan por teléfono.

Y pronto la conversación se tornó hacia los electrodomésticos muggles, de los cuales la pelirroja no tenía ni idea. Teddy prometió regalarle un i-pod para su próximo cumpleaños.

Cuando el tren paró, ya había anochecido. Carol se despidió de ellos, les deseó una feliz navidad y les pidió que no le escribieran, porque la meterían en problemas con su padre. Y se fue corriendo. De lejos, la vieron saludar a un hombre, el Sr. Henderson, obviamente.

Teddy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al ver como Dan abrazaba sus padres y tomaba en brazos a su hermanita, Olivia, pero se presentó y los saludó con naturalidad.

―Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, Ted―se despidió Dan.

No le era fácil divisar a su familia entre el tumulto de gente, y casi sin darse transformó su cabello a turquesa, que era lo que hacía cuando quería llamar la atención.

Ahí la cosa ya fue más fácil. Por lo visto, el primero en verlo fue el pequeño James. Soltándose de la mano de su padre, corrió hacia Teddy y saltó a sus brazos –casi terminan los dos en el piso- y lo abrazó con fuerza. Teddy rió y le despeinó el pelo con una mano. Luego fue su abuela que se acercó (con esa mezcla de orgullo y elegancia que solo ella tenía –como todo Black-), y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tuvo que pasar por muchos abrazos y besos de toda su familia antes de verla a _ella_. Sonrió intensamente, abrió los brazos con anhelo al ver que la persona que tanto había extrañado corría hacia él, haciéndose paso entre todos esos niñatos pelirrojos que en ese momento tanto jorobaban. ¡Cómo la había extrañado, por Merlín!

―¡Victoire Weasley! ―exclamó Ted, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo con ella.

N/A: Siento mucho el retraso. No tengo escusa! Pero sepan que el capi siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, y como adelanto, aquí les dejo el nombre: _Look for the girl of the broken smile… _

Y para los que querían a Victoire…¡pues aquí la tienen!

Besos, Steph.


	8. Look for the girl of the broken smile

**Capítulo 8: Look for the girl of the broken smile...**

**(Busca a la chica de la sonrisa triste...)**

En cuanto Victoire vio que no quedaba nadie más a quién Teddy tuviera que saludar, ella se abrió paso. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Te extrañé, Vic! ― exclamó Ted, y la soltó. Victoire se contagió de su sonrisa.

―Yo también. ¡No sabes qué aburrido es cuidar de todos los niños sola!― rió ―. ¡Tienes que contarme todo sobre Hogwarts!

― Pero, Victoire, te conté todo cuando la última vez que te escribí... ―replicó algo confundido, olvidando por un momento que él antes de entrar a Hogwarts también le pedía a Harry y a su abuela que les repitiese una y otra vez los mismos cuentos sobre el colegio.

― ¡Pues vuelve a contarlo! ― exclamó ansiosa y emocionada. Los dos rieron.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre todos los detalles de Hogwarts: las clases, los profesores, los nuevos amigos de Teddy y… Roxie.

― Yo estoy de acuerdo con Carol y Dan: esa chica es una boba.

―¡Pero si ni la conoces! ―se enojó Ted―. Rox es simpática, divertida, linda…

―Entonces, ¿estás _enamorado_ de ella? ―susurró Victoire, abriendo los ojos al máximo como si la palabra fuese alguna especie de maldición. Ted se sonrojó y su cabello cambió de color. Vic rió; sabía lo que eso significaba.

―¡No estoy enamorado! Sólo me gusta un poquito―se defendió Teddy, ofendido y enojado por haber sido tan obvio―. ¿Y qué? ¡A mí me puede gustar quién quiera!

Antes de que Victoire pudiese responderle que nadie había dicho lo contrario, James lo escuchó y se puso a gritarlo por todo Grimmauld Place. El resto de los niños se le sumó y cinco voces chillonas retumbaron por la casa:

―_ "A Teddy le gusta alguien, a Teddy le gusta alguien…"_

Sobra decir que Teddy estaba furioso, lo que divertía aun más a los pequeños. Victoire intentaba no reír pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Pronto todo el lío se transformó en un juego (cuando Teddy pudo controlar su enojo -al menos parcialmente-).

Los niños corrían y se escondían de Teddy, que intentaba mimetizarse con el ambiente para que ellos no le vieran y, en cuanto alguno pasaba cerca, lo cazaba y le daba una buena dosis de cosquillas asesinas.

Antes, eso pasaba todas las tardes de lluvia, ya sea en su casa o en la de alguien más. Él y Victoire eran los encargados de cuidarlos y entretenerlos. Y tenían que admitir que ellos también se divertían.

Con los años, Victoire se había hecho una especialista en reconocer a Teddy, sin importar en quién estaba transformado o qué tan diferentes eran sus rasgos a los habituales. Vic siempre lo reconocía.

Cuando el juego terminó, todos estaban exhaustos. Victoire seguía riendo, contenta de que por lo menos por unos días, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. No le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que esperar otros dos años antes de entrar al colegio.

De todas formas, no se iba a torturar con eso ahora que Teddy estaba aquí y que se la estaban pasando genial.

Ahora, ante el pedido (más bien exigencia) de la audiencia -entiéndase los niños insoportables- Teddy cambiaba su aspecto al de actores famosos. Cuando se transformó en Johnny Depp (su ídolo), Victoire emitió un grito de fangirl histérica, corrió hacia él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Todos rieron.

Tras haber recuperado su aspecto usual, Teddy le dijo:

―Me alegro de saber que me quieres por quién soy y no por mi aspecto, Victoire ―le reprochó (medio en broma medio en serio) con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

―¡Ya ves! ―rió Victoire―. Pero ya sabes, aunque tú eres guapo siendo tú mismo, ni te acercas a mi Johnny Depp.

Después de ese comentario Teddy quedó con su orgullo por el suelo y Vic tuvo que prometerle que le dejaría su porción de postre, y afirmarle (sin creérselo, e intentando no reír) que era _muuucho más lindo que Johnny_.

Esa mañana, Ted podía afirmar tres cosas sobre sí mismo en Navidad:

Primera, odiaba la Navidad y que la casa se llenase de luces de colores y villancicos (la hacía aun más espeluznante).

Segunda, odiaba que todo el mundo estuviese tan feliz -y no sabía qué tan estúpidamente eufóricos podían estar- .

Y tercero, odiaba que la gente feliz le hiciera feliz a él también, cuando sentía que debería estar lamentándose porque sus padres tendrían que estar allí y no lo estaban.

―Venga, Teddy, cariño, baja a ver los regalos ―le despertó su abuela. Ya casi había olvidado que molesto que era, pero a la vez, que tierna que sonaba su voz.

―Sí, abuela, ya bajo ―sonrió.

Aun de pijama, con cara de dormido y muy despeinado, se deslizó por la baranda de la escalera. Ojala que su abuela no se hubiese dado cuenta…

― ¡Ted Lupin! Bájese inmediatamente de ahí, jovencito, que no tengo ganas de enojarme en Navidad.

Bueno, aunque sea él había tratado que no se diera cuenta. ¡Es que, hacía tanto que no hacía eso…!

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, aunque no estaba para nada arrepentido. Rápidamente se acercó al árbol de Navidad. Como siempre, había muchos regalos. De cada uno de los Weasleys, uno particularmente lindo de Victoire, otro de su abuela (muchas gracias, abuelita, me encanta), de Dan, de Carol y de Harry y Ginny. Al ver ese último (los regalos de su padrino siempre eran los mejores), no pudo evitar soltar un grito emocionado:

―¡Wow! No lo puedo creer… ―exclamó. Ni siquiera había tenido que abrirlo para descubrir qué era: era fácil reconocer el contorno de esa cosa alargada. Rápidamente, rompió el papel sin descuido.

Era una reluciente escoba voladora, mucho más nueva que la que él ya tenía. De hecho, ahora que miraba con más atención lo que decía, era una Elegancia Veloz. Teddy no cabía en sí de la emoción: esa escoba aún no estaba a la venta, era un modelo que hasta ahora solo podían acceder los verdaderos jugadores de Quidditch y aun para ellos eran carísima.

Teddy Lupin tenía en sus manos la mejor escoba de Quidditch de todos los tiempos.

Por eso, cuando, unos minutos después, Harry apareció por la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ―gritó, y Harry rió―. Ah, y Feliz Navidad.

― Feliz Navidad para ti también, Teddy. Feliz Navidad, Dromeda―dijo, y se acercó a saludar a la mujer―. Veo que te ha gustado nuestro regalo, Teddy.

―Es genial. ¿Puedo probarla? ― preguntó emocionado. Quizás la Navidad no fuera tan mala después de todo…

―Claro. Pero ten cuidado, que si no tu abuela me mata. Y no rompas nada que si no Andromeda nos mata a los dos―le advirtió, medio en broma medio en serio.

La mujer rió, y agarró la cámara de fotos que guardaba cuidadosamente en una cómoda.

Teddy se subió a la escoba en el medio del salón, se impulsó y despegó. No era fácil volar en un lugar tan pequeño, pero como toda casa antigua tenía techos muy altos.

Para cuando llegó Ginny con los tres niños, Teddy seguía volando. James, que no tenía ni idea del regalo de su casi-hermano (como ellos se decían) quedó alucinado al reconocer la escoba.

Al verlos Teddy bajó y les deseó feliz Navidad y le agradeció a Ginny por el regalo. Como solía hacer, despeinó al pequeño James (cosa que él detestaba).

― ¿Qué te regalaron a ti, pequeñajo? ―le preguntó Teddy.

―Una bicicleta muggle. ¡Me encanta! Aunque ahora que veo tu escoba…

―Cuando seas más grande, seguro que te la presto.

―Más te vale.

Después de Navidad, tal como le habían advertido, Andromeda partió hacia la exposición, y para su satisfacción, Teddy pasó el resto de las vacaciones en la casa de su padrino. Todos los días, sin excepción, pasaba la tarde con Victoire: ya sea estrenando su nueva escoba, entreteniendo a los más pequeños, o simplemente tomando chocolate caliente mientras miraban la nieve caer. ¡Se la pasaban tan bien juntos!

―No quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts―confesó Victoire con voz avergonzada la tarde anterior a la vuelta a clases. Teddy la miró sorprendido: si bien sospechaba que su amiga lo pensaba desde el momento en que llegó su carta, jamás había dicho nada―. Me la paso demasiado bien contigo aquí. ¡Y no hay nada para hacer cuando tú no estás!

―Venga, Vic. No exageres… de seguro que encontraras a alguien con quién entretenerte. ¡Te escribiré todas las semanas contándote que hemos hecho en Hogwarts!

― ¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó con desconfianza. Quería ver a Teddy arreglándose con las clases, las tareas, sus amigos y sus no tan amigos, Roxie (alias la insoportable rubia teñida, según Victoire), los exámenes, y además, con tiempo para escribirle cartas todas las semanas. Por lo visto Teddy pensó lo mismo, porque frunció las cejas con disconformidad.

―Vaaale, quizás no tenga tanto tiempo. ¿Una semana cada dos?

― ¡Hecho! ―aceptó la rubia, y chocaron las manos.

Victoire, aprovechando que su amigo estaba distraído, tomó una bola de nieve entre sus manos, y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y riendo a carcajadas. Teddy, como no, contraatacó, y todo se transformó en una lucha de bolas de nieve, a la que poco después se sumó James.

Pensándolo bien, Teddy lamentaba que las vacaciones de Navidad terminaran tan pronto.

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Los que querían a Victoire, ¡pues aquí la tienen! ¿La imaginaban así? Ya ven de que va su relación con Teddy... por ahora -y por un tiempo- amigos/primos. No se pongan ansiosos...todo llegará.

Un beso, Steph.


End file.
